jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Kunti77/Archiv
|} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Verlinkungen Moin, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du immer mit der kompletten URL verlinkst, also nach dem Schema Jedipedia Hauptseite. Das ist gar nicht nötig. Du kannst interne Verlinkungen, also Verlinkungen, die auf Seiten der Jedipedia führen einfach mit zwei eckigen Klammern konfigurieren, also Jedipedia Hauptseite. Man kann die unterschiedlichen Verlinkungen auch an der Art des Links im Artikel erkennen: *Jedipedia Hauptseite - Verlinkung mit kompletter URL (beachte das kleine Zeichen am Ende des Links) *Jedipedia Hauptseite - interne Verlinkung Siehe hierzu auch: Hilfe:Textformatierung#Links und URLs. Auf weiterhin gute Zusammenarbeit! MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:15, 3. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Vorschau right|370px Hallo Kunti77! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und derselben Seite vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Vielen Dank. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:30, 6. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Alles klar! Danke dir für die Hinweise und für die Verbesserungen! Bin noch neu und muss mich noch ein bisschen orientieren. Sorry! Liebe Grüße Kunti77 (Diskussion) 12:07, 6. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Löschen von Diskussionen Unterlasse es in Zukunft bitte, Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten zu löschen. Das ist nur zulässig, wenn es sich dabei um Spam oder Vandalismus handelt, und die Hinweise eines Administrators sind weder das eine noch das andere. Solltest du noch Fragen haben, so scheue dich nicht, diese zu stellen. Die Administratoren und andere erfahrene Benutzer stehen dir jederzeit gern mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Eine Möglichkeit, schnell mit anderen Benutzern in Verbindung zu treten, ist der Chat. Antworten auf die meisten Fragen, die sich einem Benutzer der Jedipedia stellen können, findest du auch auf den Hilfe- und Richtlinienseiten, die in der Willkommensnachricht verlinkt sind. Ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß in der Jedipedia und freue mich auf eine gute und produktive Zusammenarbeit. Gruß, Don Diego (Diskussion) 19:02, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Deine Artikel Dankeschön, ich hätte aber noch eine bitte. Trage doch die Interwikis ein, wenn es sie gibt. Das machst du folgendermaßen: [den du erstellt hast <-- Weitere Link-Klamern setzen. en steht für Englisch – wenn es ihn in weiteren Sprachen gibt, verlinke diese bitte auch. Danke und viel Spaß! JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 13:00, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Danke dir für die Kekse und deinen Ratschlag! Ich werde ihn beherzigen. Auf weiterhin gute Zusammenarbeit! Kunti77 (Diskussion) 13:19, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Bal'demnic Hi, was meinst du mit Koexistenz? Gruß (Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 20:16, 11. Dez. 2012 (UTC)) : Ein paralelles, friedliches Zusammenleben von Kon'me und Touristen auf Bal'demnic. Gruß Kunti77 (Diskussion) 20:21, 11. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Darth Plagueis (Roman) und Artikelüberarbeitung Hallo Kunti, ich habe jetzt schon mitbekommen, dass du dich an dem Plagueis-Roman von James Luceno austobst. Ich hätte da eine Bitte an dich: Du kannst das auf jeden Fall weiterhin tun, aber ich hatte vorher schon angemerkt, dass ich mich hauptsächlich um diesen Artikel kümmere. Ich fände es also nett, wenn du mir schreiben würdest, was du ändern möchtest, damit kein Chaos entsteht, wenn du etwas schreibst und ich dann auch wieder. Gruß Darthbane09 (Diskussion) 15:15, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) : Hallo Darth Bane, : bin zu einer produktiven und koordinierten Zusammenarbeit auf jeden Fall gerne bereit. Ich habe erlich gesagt keinen richtigen Plan welche Artikel genau ich erstellen oder bearbeiten möchte, sondern ergänze eher das, was mir auffällt, was noch fehlt. Den Artikel über Darth Plagueis überlasse ich gerne dir und melde mich, wenn mir noch was einfällt. Und bei den restlichen Seiten, denke ich sollten wir uns abstimmen. Melde dich also ruhig, wenn du sagst, den Artikel möchte ich bearbeiten! Und was auch möglich ist, ist die Vorlage UNDER CONSTRUCTION zu verwenden. Auf weiterhin gute Zusammenarbeit! : Lieben Gruß, Kunti77 (Diskussion) 18:06, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::Hallo Kunti, :: ::das wäre ja dann geregelt. Also ran an die Artikel! ::Gruß Darthbane09 (Diskussion) 10:46, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :: ::P.S.: Wenn du willst, kannst du ja mal Nachmittags in den Chat reinschneien! Verschiebeantrag Moin, Kunti! Ich habe deinen Antrag entdeckt und die Seite wie gewünscht verschoben, da es tatsächlich besser passt. Viele Grüße von JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 18:35, 28. Dez. 2012 (UTC) : Alles klar! Vielen Dank dir! beste Grüße Kunti77 (Diskussion) 18:59, 28. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Darth Plagueis Hi Kunti, wie ich sehe bearbeitest bzw. erstellst du einige Seiten aus dem Roman Darth Plagueis. Da ich den Roman auch schon gelesen habe schlage ich eine Zusammenarbeit oder eine ungefähre Verteilung von zu erstellenden Seiten vor. Gruß (Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion)) : Hi Mace Windu, : natürlich bin ich gerne zu einer Zusammenarbeit bereit. Ich habe jedoch kein klares Konzept, welche Artikel ich erstelle, sondern arbeite eher mal hier und mal da. Auch kann ich leider nur unregelmäßig in der Jedipedia mitarbeiten. Aber wenn du einen Vorschlag hast, dann melde dich einfach bei mir! : Gruß Kunti77 (Diskussion) 17:19, 2. Jan. 2013 (UTC) 67 VSY: Dafür gibts Kekse Da hast du ja nen dicken Bug gefangen, danke dir! Begriffsklärungsseiten Hallo, ein kleiner Hinweis: Wenn du Begriffsklärungsseiten (kurz BKS) erstellst, brauchst du die Kategorie:Begriffsklärungsseiten nicht extra einzufügen, das macht die Vorlage automatisch. Weiterhin viel Spaß wünscht dir Flusswelt (Diskussion) 12:27, 10. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Frage Hallo, wie ich sehe, hast du dich mit gerade mit Sportarten der Galaxis beschäftigt. Könntest du dir mal den Artikel Ranphyx (Mannschaft) ansehen und anhand der dortigen Quellen die anderen Mannschaftsartikel erstellen und auch sonst Rotlinks bläuen? Das wäre nett. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 13:14, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) : Hi Flusswelt, ich werd mal sehen, was ich machen kann und wie weit meine Englisch-Kenntnisse dafür ausreichen. Ist vll. nicht verkehrt, wenn du danach nochmal drüber schaust. Aber wie ich dich kenne, tust du das eh. ;-) LG Kunti77 (Diskussion) 13:28, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::Gut erkannt ;) Danke! --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 13:51, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :::Danke, hast du gut gemacht. Dafür gibt es auch Kekse. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 14:49, 23. Jan. 2013 (UTC) À propos Kategorien: Kann die Kategorie auf deiner Benutzerseite am Ende nicht weg? --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 14:49, 23. Jan. 2013 (UTC) : Danke, Flusswelt, für die Kekse! Die Kategorie auf meiner Benutzerseite, sollte da eigentlich gar nicht hin... Keine Ahnung wie die da gelandet ist. :) Wenn du mal wieder meine Hilfe brauchst, melde dich gern. Ich hab gerade nicht viel zu tun. mit besten Grüßen Kunti77 (Diskussion) 14:56, 23. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Kategorien Hi. Du hast die Kategorie:Städte auf Haurgab erstellt und dabei die Kategorie:Städte nach Planeten eingefügt. Das ist soweit ja alles okay, aber wenn du einfach Kategorie:Städte nach Planeten auf die Kategorieseite schreibst, landet diese Kategorie in der übergeordneten Kategorie unter dem Buchstaben S (wie „Städte“). Damit deine Kategorie in der Kategorie „Städte nach Planeten“ unter dem Buchstaben H einsortiert wird, muss man den Namen des Planeten dahintersetzen. Das sieht dann folgendermaßen aus: Haurgab. Ich habe es in diesem Fall geändert, aber es wäre schön, wenn du in Zukunft in ähnlichen Fällen gleich daran denken könntest. Danke. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 21:25, 27. Feb. 2013 (UTC) : Hallo Don Diego, danke für den Hinweiß! Das wusste ich noch nicht. Ich werde deinen Ratschlag in Zukunft gerne beherzigen. Gruß Kunti77 (Diskussion) 11:21, 28. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Moorhuhn Artikel Bearbeitungskekse : Danke! :-) Kunti77 (Diskussion) 08:19, 19. Apr. 2013 (UTC) KEKSEEEE Hi Kunti77, ich wollte dir nur danken das du mich darauf hingewießen hast das der Sojourn Mond vielleicht nicht ins Sojourn-System gehört. Das bedeutet KEKSEEEE. Viel Spaß damit. =) --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 17:12, 26. Apr. 2013 (UTC) : Ich danke dir! :-) Kunti77 (Diskussion) 20:55, 26. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hinweis 'Nabend nochmal. Ich wollte dich einmal darum bitten, die Quellen nicht mit Lost Tribe of the Sith – Precipice anzugeben, da dann auf eine Weiterleitung verlinkt wird. Verlinke bitte erst die Reihe Lost Tribe of the Sith und trenne diese dann mit einem Gedankenstrich vom Roman. Vielen Dank und schönen Abend noch! JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 22:43, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ps.: Ich mache mich jetzt ans Verschieben. : Alles klar! Danke dir und weiterhin viel Spaß mit Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith! Kunti77 (Diskussion) 23:14, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Verschiebeantrag 'Nabend! Ich musste deinen Verschiebeantrag leider entfernen, da man Kategorieseiten nicht verschieben kann. Das wird wohl leider so belassen werden müssen. Danke. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 17:19, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) : Servus, naja vielleicht macht es dann Sinn bei den entsprechenden Artikeln die Kategorie Lost Tribe of the Sith zu löschen und dafür eine neue Kategorie-Seite zu erstellen. Wenn das bei allen passiert ist kann man die Lost Tribe of The Sith-Seite löschen. Was meinst du? Kunti77 (Diskussion) 18:03, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) *einmisch* Ja, du musst die Kats im Artikel ändern, eine leere Kat kann dann gelöscht werden. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:06, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::: Alles klar! Danke! Kunti77 (Diskussion) 18:10, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Keks : Danke dir! :-) Kunti77 (Diskussion) 18:35, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :: ::::Auch an dich vielen Dank! :) Kunti77 (Diskussion) 13:52, 8. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Mal 'ne Frage Du bearbeitest seit letzter Zeit ja viele Artikel zum Vergessenen Stamm der Sith. Besitzt du eigentlich auch Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter? In diieser Reihe spielt der Stamm ja die Hauptrolle, und da ich seit letzter Zeit an all diesen Artikeln arbeite, würde mich einfach mal interessieren, ob du diese Reihe ebenfalls als Quelle besitzt. Datei:--).gif MfG und schönen Abend noch! JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 20:07, 8. Jun. 2013 (UTC) : Hey, : Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter besitze ich bisher nicht. Ich bin eher zufällig auf den Sammelband Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith – Storys gestoßen, ohne mir große Gedanken zu machen in welchem Kontext die Geschichten stehen. Hast du Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter gelesen und wenn ja, ist es interessant und lesenswert geschrieben? Liebe Grüße Kunti77 (Diskussion) 10:21, 9. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::Ja, sowohl als auch. Ich lese gerade Apokalypse, den letzten Band der Reihe, und ich muss sagen, dass die Verhängnis-Reihe eine der besten Star Wars Reihen ist, die ich seit langem gelesen habe. ;-) Die Romane sind sehr interessant und lesenswert geschrieben und im Kontext zum LToS wird die Geschichte des Vergessenen Stammes sehr gut weitergeführt. Kann ich also nur empfehlen. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:36, 9. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Neshtovar Hallo, ich habe gerade deinen Artikel Neshtovari nach Neshtovar verschoben, weil ich von der Gesamtaussage her davon ausging, dass dies der Singular sei. Jetzt kommen mir aber doch Zweifel, da ich die Quelle nicht so genau kenne ... heißt es denn ein Neshtovar, zwei Neshtovari, oder umgekehrt? Falls ich da einen Fehler gemacht habe, kannst du gerne revertieren. Gruß, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 22:14, 13. Jun. 2013 (UTC) : Hi Flusswelt, erstmal danke fürs Überarbeiten des Artikels! Da hab ich ja einen Haufen Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler reingehauen... Neshtovar ist tatsächlich der Pluraral. Also: Ein Neshtovari, viele Neshtovar. Ich werd die Seite also wieder zurückverschieben, aber danke für deine Aufmerksamkeit. Liebe Grüße, Kunti77 (Diskussion) 22:19, 13. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::Ah, okay, wieder was gelernt :) Schreibst du dann auch den Artikel Keshiri? --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 22:22, 13. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :::Hab ich langfristig vor. Möchte mich allerdings erst durch den kompletten Sammelband [[Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith – Storys|Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith – Storys]] lesen. Und natürlich nur, wenn mir bisdahin niemand zuvorgekommen ist. :-) Kunti77 (Diskussion) 22:25, 13. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::::Wer sollte das sein? Höchstens mein Padawan Corran, ich bestimmt nicht ;) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 22:31, 13. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :::::Sollte ich es jetzt tatsächlich tun, nur, um Kunti zu ärgern? Hmmm .... Nein, so fies bin ich nicht. Datei:;-).gif Ich sitze gerade am FotJ – dem Verhängnis, in dem Keshiri nur selten vorkommen –, und wenn du mal einen Blick in meine Werkstatt wirfst, wirst du merken, dass ich da auch noch ein wenig dran arbeiten werde. Ich werde lediglich den Stamm selbst weiterhin besetzt halten müssen, aber sei beruhigt wegen der Keshiri. Datei:--).gif Achso, nebenbei: Ich weiß nicht, ob du die Comics Lost Tribe of the Sith: Spiral besitzt. Da ich sie besitze, kannst du mich ansonsten gerne ansprechen, falls du Bilder von Keshiri benötigst. Ich würde sie dann für den Artikel hochladen. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:22, 14. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :::::::Alles klar, ich schau mal, wann ich dazu komm. Die Comics besitze ich leider nicht, wenn du also passende Bilder hast, dann immer her damit! MfG Kunti77 (Diskussion) 12:18, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Hier mal ein paar Beispiele. Wenn du nach etwas bestimmtem suchst, dann sage bescheid. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 18:41, 17. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Also gemäß der Überschrift, unter der wir hier gerade schreiben, wäre ein Bild eines Neshtovari brauchbar. Besitzt du da eins? Alles weitere dann, wenn unser Projekt anläuft. Kunti77 (Diskussion) 23:41, 17. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Bedauerlicherweise nein. Das einzige, in diesem Zusammenhang stehende Bild wäre das von Adari Vaal. Ein Bild von einem anderen Neshtovari habe ich leider nicht finden können. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 09:19, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Vergessener Stamm-Projekt Moin, moin. Ich hätte da nochmal eine Frage. Da du ja momentan die LToS Romane ließt und ich ebenfalls teilweise noch Artikel aus diesen erstelle – wenn meine Prioritäten momentan auch beim FotJ liegen mögen – hätte ich den Vorschlag, ein Projekt zu diesem Thema zu starten. Dies würde sich allerdings nur lohnen, wenn ich nicht der einzige wäre, der mitmacht. Datei:Grins.png Wenn du Interesse hättest: Es ginge im Projekt um die Erstellung und Erweiterung aller Artikel bezogen auf den kürzlich erschienen Roman bzw. seine einzelnen Kurzromane. Im Rahmen des Projektes werden Liste der zu schreibenden und zu erweiternden Artikel erstellt, damit diese später eingesehen und als Grundlage verwendet werden können. Siehe hier ein Beispiel. Würdest du dich daran beteiligen? MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 17:22, 17. Jun. 2013 (UTC) : Servus Corran, ja hätte Lust mich an einem solchen Projekt zu beteiligen. Meine Zeit, die ich auf die Jedipedia verwenden kann, ist halt leider begrenzt, so wie bei vielen arbeitenden Menschen, aber da wir eh beide in diesem Bereich gerade aktiv sind, denke ich macht es Sinn. Würde mich freuen mit dir in diesem Bereich zusammen arbeiten zu können. Gruß, Kunti77 (Diskussion) 23:28, 17. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :: Sehr gut, Kunti. Selbstverständlich bin ich mir bewusst, dass du sicherlich nicht alle Zeit der Welt hast, aber ich danke für die Zeit, die du erübrigen kannst und mache mich demnächst bei Zeiten daran, die entsprechende Projektseite zu erstellen. Vielen Dank für deine Unterstützung und viele Grüße von JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 09:21, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :::Die entsprechende Seite wurde unter Jedipedia:Projekte/Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith erstellt. Du kannst dich unter den Teilnehmern eintragen, wenn du möchtest, die Listen werden demnächst noch erstellt. Ich danke nochmals für deine Unterstützung. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 10:22, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :::::Alles klar! Ist mir sowohl eine Freude, als auch eine Ehre mit dir zusammen zu arbeiten! :) Kunti77 (Diskussion) 10:26, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Anlage Jahr Hi, du hattest das Jahr 4010 VSY angelegt und ich habe jetzt die TimeNavi-Vorlage dort angepasst. Meintest du aber vllt 4910 VSY? Dann müsstest du bitte einen rollback meiner Änderungen machen und den Artikel verschieben. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 14:58, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :4010 ist richtig, Candra ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt geboren. In der Tabelle steht eine falsche Angabe, dich ich umgehend rückgängig machen werde. Danke für den Hinweis, auch wenn ich eigentlich gar nicht gemeint war. ;-) MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 15:30, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :::Danke euch für die Aufmerksamkeit! Corran hat natürlich recht. Hab ich wohl irgendwas vercheckt... Gruß, Kunti77 (Diskussion) 18:15, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Einsortierung im Projekt Moin, moin, Kunti! Ich wollte dich einmal darauf hinweisen, dass alle Personen mit dem zu letzt getragenen Rang eingefügt werden. Beispielsweise hast du Candra Kitai nocheinmal unter den Hochladys eingetragen, obwohl ich sie bereits unter die Großladys schrieb. Auch Bentado wurde in den Stand eines Hochlords erhoben und muss dementsprechend auch unter diesem Range eingetragen werden. Danke! MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 18:13, 20. Jun. 2013 (UTC) : Alles klar! Ich werde versuchen besser darauf zu achten. Gruß Kunti77 (Diskussion) 19:14, 20. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Jahresartikel und ihre Kategorien Hallo Kunti, erst einmal vielen Dank für das fleißige Erstellen von Jahresartikeln :-) Hierzu ein kleiner Hinweis: Damit die Artikel in den Kategorien richtig einsortiert werden, muss hier bei der Kategorienangabe ein Zusatz erfolgen. Am besten sieht man das an diesem Beispiel: Dabei steht Kategoriedatum V bei den Jahren VSY, die du ja fast ausschließlich bearbeitest. Ich wümsche dir weiterhin viel Spaß in der Jedipedia.de. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:18, 8. Jul. 2013 (UTC) : Hallo Flusswelt, danke für den Hinweis. Hab schon gesehen, dass du bei vielen Artikeln da noch was dazuschreibst, aber nicht recht verstanden was da soll und nach welchem Schema. Werd ich ich Zukunft machen. : Noch eine Frage: Auch bei anderen Artikeln, wie zum Beispiel heute bei Squab hast du auch neben RS- und Grammatikfehlern, einige mir nicht ganz verständliche Änderungen bei Kategorien und Interwikis gemacht. Wieso diese Reihenfolge von Interwikis und Kategorien? Ich erkenn da bei der fertigen Seite keinen Unterschied? Würde mich interessieren. LG Kunti77 (Diskussion) 19:46, 8. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::Die Reihenfolge von Kategorien und Interwikis bringt Oasis (aus meiner Sicht) regelmäßig durcheinander. Da ich Monobook benutze, korrigiere ich das immer, wenn ich Quelltext vor mir habe - sozusagen gewohnheitsmäßig und reflexhaft ;) Gruß, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 12:32, 18. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::::Ok, danke dir für die Antwort! Kunti77 (Diskussion) 08:40, 19. Jul. 2013 (UTC)